vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chourst, Lord of Randomness
Summary Chourst, Lord of Randomness, is the embodiment of pure, raw unpredictability in the Slaadi realm of Limbo. His actions have no obvious connective purpose, as he will swap between cold blooded murder and immediately go to sniffing a delicate flower. His visitations across the planes are famed or their whimsical and chaotic nature. In combat he is known to abandon a battle completely the second something breaks his extremely fickle attention. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Low 2-C Name: Chourst, Lord of Randomness Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Dragon #221) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Slaadi Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Gods are concepts given form, allowing them to change their concepts by changing themselves, all across reality; similar to gods, Ygorl and the Slaadi Lords are representations of various forms of Chaos), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, deity-class creatures can return from being erased by a Sphere of Annihilation, which erases mind, body, and soul, and can regenerate from their essence being destroyed), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, a deity, demon lord, or archdevil can indeed permanently kill a god, though they must generally be lesser in status to do so; Slaadi Lords are directly compared to Demon lords and Archdevils in terms of power), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, and 9, Requires a weapon of +3 stature to even hit, which denotes existing on multiple planes of existence, all of which must be hit; Slaadi Lords are effectively immortal), Avatar Creation, Possession, Probability Manipulation (The actions of deity-class beings can increase their chances to do various things passively- they will always move first, always deal maximum damage, always hit their target, etc), Mind Manipulation (Slaad Lords can control the minds of those within their sphere/alignment), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, slaadi are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense; they are formed from the literal raw neutral chaos that is Limbo), Chaos Manipulation (Can interact with the undiluted chaos of creation to achieve virtually any effect), Law Manipulation (Comparable to Ygorl, who created the Spawning Stone), Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can control the layers of Limbo, which comprise of the four basic elements of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air), Gravity Manipulation (Slaadi Lords can control the gravity of Limbo), Adaptation (Slaadi can survive in the hostile environs of Limbo), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Subjective Reality (Denizens of Limbo possess the ability to warp weak realities through sheer intelligence alone, allowing them to create conditions of their choosing at limited range), Power Modification (The Chaos of Limbo, and thus that of the Slaadi, alters powers as they are cast, extending length where it was instant or causing impermanence in an otherwise permanent object or effect), Large Size (Type 0), Illusion Creation, Astral Projection (Not only can he astrally project, his spells can affect the Astral Sea), Darkness Manipulation (Can wreathe himself in pure darkness), Smoke Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can generate clouds of instantly lethal poison), Telepathy, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic Detection, Text Manipulation (Can generate any Symbol spell, which upon being viewed, can induce instant death, fear, discord between allies, instant sleep, insanity, stun for an extended period of time, or paralysis), Acid Manipulation (Land dissolves itself in his presence), Flight (Can walk on air), Light Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (His presence in Mechanus upset the state of absolute law, creating rogue modrons), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Summoning (Can use the Gate spell), Extreme Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable in power to Archdevils and Demon Lords, who in their aspect forms are superior to Phaethons; comparable to the Demigod leader of the Githzerai) | Universe level+ (Directly comparable to Demon Lords such as Malcanthet) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Laughably superior to low-level adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Infinite (Capable of battling deities and creatures on the level of Lurue and Sertrous) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push over seven metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Universe level+ (Considered practically unkillable by those present within Limbo, which includes gods such as Agni) Stamina: Infinite (Outsiders require no sustenance or sleep, and thus can continue to act indefinitely) Range: Likely multiversal, as he can compare to Demon Lords who can shunt entire Planes of Existence into the Abyss and can battle gods with such range; believed to be reaching into all planes of existence, causing insanity therein; Comparable to Ssendam, whose mind can induce madness throughout the entirety of the multiverse via thought alone Standard Equipment: None notable, though some humanoid avatars wield a sword Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, superior to the mental capacities of any default humanoid in any way, including those born as absolute geniuses at the peak of their kind Weaknesses: None notable Key: Material Form | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Animals Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fear Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Text Users Category:Acid Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Morality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons